


[podfic] Situation Normal: All Fucked Up

by gyzym, reena_jenkins



Series: Read, Fire, Aim 'verse [2]
Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Comic Book Violence, F/F, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"As it turns out, fighting crime is the easy part."<i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Situation Normal: All Fucked Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Situation Normal: All Fucked Up](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5902) by gyzym. 



  
**Coverartist:**[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
 **Length:** 02:54:49  
  
 **Download link:** This podfic is available as a direct-download **zip file of mp3s** [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/situation%20normal-%20all%20fucked%20up.zip) (thanks, paraka, for hosting me!). Additionally, a podbook **(m4b)** of this story has been compiled by [](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[**bessyboo**](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/), which can be found at [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/?2zx0lplrgcxk368).

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the sequel to [Ready, Fire, Aim](http://archiveofourown.org/works/295801). Don't forget to listen to that podfic first!


End file.
